A Little Incentive
by paws-bells
Summary: NejiSaku It's Sasuke's birthday party. Sakura wants to go, but Neji...well, Neji doesn't. But never mind, sometimes all it takes is just a little incentive...


**Title:** A Little Incentive

**Author:** paws-bells

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 2176

**Type:** One-shot (Complete)

**Rating:** T (Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes)

**Summary:** It's Sasuke's birthday party. Sakura wants to go, but Neji…well, Neji doesn't. But never mind, sometimes all it takes is just a little incentive…

**A/N:** This just _begged_ to be written. I don't know why, but I really liked the idea of a perverted Neji and a poor bewildered Sakura. Hope you enjoy this, people.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 30/10/07

**

* * *

A Little Incentive

* * *

**

"…what do you mean that today is the Uchiha's birthday and we have to do something about it?"

Sakura eyed her disgruntled fiancé and smiled sweetly at him, not at all bothered by his surly tone. Today was one of his better days, actually. At least he was considering the idea and hadn't flat out refused like she had almost expected him to. Really, men and their over inflated pride. She was well aware that Neji and Sasuke had some sort of a friendly pissing contest going on over the years but this was certainly no excuse not to celebrate a friend's birthday.

"It means, Neji-_kun_; that we have to go to his birthday party later." With that said, Sakura began to crawl onto his lap, nimbly ducking under the book that he had been reading earlier and fixing him with wide, innocent verdant eyes for good measure. He did not push her away of course, but was hard-pressed not to shoot the little pink-haired kunoichi a dirty look. Sakura grinned unrepentantly at him and he rolled his eyes discreetly before shifting subtly to accommodate her.

Sakura let out a small sigh of contentment as she leaned her head back on the crook of his shoulder, smiling a secret smile as his free hand snaked around her waist to anchor her to him. She _knew_ there was a reason why she loved this utterly cantankerous man.

"We don't really _have_ to go." Neji pointed out flatly at last after some silence. He knew that he was doing nothing but delaying the inevitable, but he was going to try anyway. Damn irritating woman would walk all over him if she had the chance. "Nobody is forcing us to, and he probably didn't want the party anyway."

Sakura's response to his deliberate (but accurate) nitpicking was to lift up a hand to deliver a lazy poke to his cheek. She swore she could feel his displeasure rumbling through _her_ chest then and immediately she let out an answering squeak when his arm tightened slightly around her in retaliation. A small playful smile on her face, Sakura wriggled determinedly from his grasp and turned around to face Neji. She quickly looped her arms around his neck and threw a long, slender leg across his lower body to straddle his thighs. She was so close to him that their noses touched, and he could scent her addictive aroma of apples. The book in his hand was quickly forgotten. He was hungry for her now, and his quicksilver eyes darkened slightly.

Oh, Sakura recognized that look alright. Her heart thumped in her ears and she licked her lips in anticipation, watching with pure feminine delight when her outwardly stoic fiancé narrowed his eyes at her and _growled _playfully. A small, teasing grin flirted with her mouth and Sakura turned her head slightly to the side to deliver a chaste kiss on the offended area that she had poked at earlier, vivid emerald eyes still locked fully on seemingly impassive silver ones as she did so. Then her lips wandered slowly to the side of his lips, and his eyes fell to a lazy half-mast; the slivers of silver still watching the little kunoichi in his arms as she continued her delightful ministrations. She peppered kisses up the elegant curve of his jaw next, and nipped the lobe of his ear playfully, holding the sensitive flesh carefully between her teeth as she laved and blew lightly on it. Neji drew a sharp breath, and eyed her through half-closed lids. Sakura hid her growing smile.

"_Neji-kun_," Sakura whispered breathily in his ear. "I want to go to Sasuke's birthday party."

That blasted _name_ wasn't really what he wanted to hear in the midst of a heated encounter with his fiancée. Pale eyes opened fully to show his displeasure at her crafty manipulation but Sakura was giving him a totally unrepentant look. His annoyance lessened though, when he glimpsed of her darkened emerald gaze.

So his playful little vixen wasn't totally unaffected by her little scheme…

He could work this to his advantage, and besides, Sakura could be quite persuasive at times...

Narrowing his hooded gaze in a way he knew she could not resist, he growled out, "And what do _I_ get in return?"

Sakura was doing a pretty good job looking innocent considering the fact that she was straddled on one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha and had just been flirting most suggestively with said male not a minute ago. She tapped a finger on her chin almost thoughtfully but her eyes told another different story. They were dancing with pure mischief.

"Oh, I don't know," The beautiful pink-haired female drawled out at last. "Maybe I can help tidy up your house?"

She giggled softly when he rumbled his irritation. "No?" She pretended to consider for a little longer, and she looked so adorable that he decided to let her continue her little game.

"Well, gee." Sakura said after awhile, eyes starting to gleam with a different kind of playfulness. "I really don't know what I can do for you, Neji-kun." Biting her lips coquettishly and looking up at him from under a layer of dense eyelashes, she started to speak in a low, husky voice.

"I think that I will just have to let you do whatever you want with me then."

The wicked glint in Neji's eyes warned Sakura that she was probably not going to have much sleep tonight. She blushed prettily at his desirous stare.

"Agreed." Neji spoke at last, his voice a low, delicious baritone. "We will attend the Uchiha's party, but only for awhile…unless you would like to be the main attraction of the gathering." At that pointed warning, he shot her a long, languid look that completely liquefied her insides. Her mouth went mysteriously dry and she could only nod her reply.

"Good." Neji was feeling immensely pleased about the dazed look on Sakura's face. No one but he would ever see her looking like this, and he was more than perfectly fine with that. "Now…"

Before Sakura could wonder about what he wanted, she was abruptly hauled up and pressed against his sleek muscular chest by strong arms wrapped snugly around her slender waist. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in surprise as she quickly found her lips in the fierce possession of one Hyuuga Neji. Her eyes fluttered shut almost immediately, and her hold around his neck tightened. Kissing him was like going on a roller coaster ride; she was going to have to cling on for dear life.

Neji didn't disappoint.

Pulling her body flush against his, he proceeded to ravish her mouth hungrily; nipping and laving her succulent lips with his teeth and tongue, relenting his vigorous attack only when she slowly opened her sweet, honeyed depths for him. Holding his precious bundle close, he dipped his tongue languorously into her mouth, sweeping against her teeth and soft flesh, dueling almost lazily with her shy appendage. Sakura made a little sound in her throat even as her fingers played with his hair and massaged the back of his neck, his crisp scent of minty, icy wind inundating her senses and leaving her utterly lost in the hazy fog of lust that he had abruptly pushed her into. She emitted a little moan when one of his hands started to roam across her torso, landing the lightest of glances on her sensitive abdomen, the side of a breast, the curve of a smooth, milky hip. Molten heat pooled in her lower abdomen, making her feel oddly heavy, not to mention sensuous and languid. He knew exactly where to touch to make her whimper in surrender, and whimper she did. A lot.

Eventually, the need to breathe interfered with the passionate encounter between the lovers and they parted reluctantly. Neji's quicksilver eyes glinted with pure masculine satisfaction when he glimpsed the soft dreamy look in Sakura's eyes, not to mention her swollen, kiss-reddened lips. Leaning down once more, he pressed his lips almost tenderly against the side of her mouth, a sharp contrast to the passionate, almost frenzied manner in which he had claimed her lips with earlier. Sakura sighed contentedly.

Was there any wonder why she loved this man so damned much?

"…what was all that for?"

Drawing near to her until their faces were nary an inch apart, his silvery gaze locked onto her soft verdant ones, the handsome Hyuuga smiled wickedly at his fiancée's small, still-dazed voice. How he loved the way she would react to him like no other. It was pure magic when they touched, potent and electrifying, and he had no intention of ever letting her go.

"That's only a taste of what is going to occur tonight."

Sakura promptly squeaked and pinkened, and Neji's smile widened. It always fascinated him the way she could be so shy even after all the things they have done. He had to admit, he adored this aspect of hers; it was just as fun to watch as the 'saucy little seductress' side.

Neji could not help but let low, husky chuckles spill from his lips when she muttered his name in embarrassed exasperation and hid her burning face in the crook of his neck. He did not let her stay there for long though; as satisfied as he was to remain like this with her in her house, she was the one who had insisted on going to the Uchiha's birthday bash. Neji figured that the sooner they went, the faster they can return to the main curriculum of this evening.

Which was why a confused Sakura quickly found herself deposited onto the floor by her fiancé; but she didn't have time to ponder too much about that because she was hastily being pulled onto her feet the next second and promptly dragged out of her front door.

"N-Neji! What are you _doing_?!" Sakura asked a little bewilderedly when he towed her onto the streets and it became rapidly clear that they were not out for just a breath of fresh air. The passionate spell that he had spun around her was quickly dissipating.

"Didn't you say that you want to go to the Uchiha's party? We will go now, show our faces, then leave."

It was all very simple and straightforward to him, and the Hyuuga did not even look at his momentarily stunned fiancée as he continued to lead them purposefully towards what Sakura was starting to realize was the direction of the Uchiha property. Sakura could only sputter with disbelief. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she had struck the bargain with him! It did not take her many tries to guess the reason behind Neji's sudden enthusiasm. That pale-eyed pervert!

"Neji!" Sakura whined as she tried to drag the male to a stop. "We can't go _now_!! I'm not properly dressed and we haven't gotten a present for Sasuke yet!"

The Hyuuga did not even stop to look at the pink-haired kunoichi. He knew that she was dressed in casual slacks and a polo-tee; it was more than presentable enough in his opinion. As for the present…

"We will pick one along the way." Neji decreed decisively. "A case of custom-made shuriken should do."

Sakura huffed but knew that Neji was correct. Sasuke would probably enjoy that gift better than the elaborate Chinese painting that she had been thinking of getting him.

"But what about my attire?"

Neji 'hn'-ed softly. Women. "What about it?"

Sakura suddenly felt like chucking kunai at his fat head.

"Neji…" Sakura drew out his name shamelessly like a three-year old kid. It worked. The coffee-haired ANBU stopped and frowned slightly at the troublesome woman pouting most adorably beside him. "I can't go to a party dressed like this! Let me go home and change!"

Neji was quick to refuse her.

"No."

Sakura scowled, wrinkling her nose slightly as she did so. She tugged her hand free from Neji's and placed it on her hip in a universal sign of feminine irritation. "And why not?"

He was blunt in his answer.

"Because if we return now we sure as hell will not be leaving anytime soon, and the only type of dressing you will be covered in is _me_."

…

Very interesting mental imagery there.

Sakura's face burst into flames. The poor kunoichi was so flustered that when she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. Neji eyed his fiancée in an almost affectionate light as she imitated a landed trout to a very scary likeness.

Pale eyes gleaming with faint masculine amusement—and the blatant desire that only she could see, he lifted a hand and nudged her jaw closed, a stray thumb stroking her cheek gently as he did so. Then almost as if he hadn't just professed to wanting her in the middle of the street in broad daylight, Neji inclined his head politely to his lady.

"Shall we continue then?"

Sakura could only nod.

_

* * *

::owari::

* * *

_

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

It is _always_ the quiet ones. Trust me.

----------

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic, thank you.

--paws


End file.
